


retread old footsteps

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Episode: s04e10 Carnage of Krell, Trauma, Umbara (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Jesse awoke still tangled up in his nightmare.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	retread old footsteps

Jesse awoke still tangled up in his nightmare. It lingered in the air around him even as reality tried to reassert itself, leaving him disoriented, confused, and gasping for breath like a dying man. Someone was calling his name, but that didn’t make sense, no one had called his name when this had happened before, it had all been distant, impersonal. Something wasn’t right.

His eyes opened just long enough for a brief glimpse of his surroundings before he slammed them shut again, chest heaving, the nightmare surging back to the forefront of his mind. He didn’t struggle, there was no reason to struggle, if he tried to run he’d be gunned down…if he stood still he’d be gunned down…there was nothing to do but wait.

Slowly, slowly, the feeling of someone warm pressed up against him and the sound of his name being whispered over and over again like a prayer did their work. His breathing evened out. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his heart still beating frantically, but he knew where he was.

He was on the _Resolute_. Not Umbara. The _Resolute_.

“Jesse,” Kix whispered again, his voice cracking, and this time Jesse hummed a wordless acknowledgement. “I’m so sorry.”

Jesse shifted closer and wrapped an arm around him, pressing his cheek against Kix’s chest. “Not your fault.”

Kix said nothing more, but just as he’d known what Jesse’s nightmare had been about, Jesse knew his words weren’t enough to assuage Kix’s guilt.

The only person worth blaming was Krell. Jesse knew that as well as he knew anything, but knowing that and convincing Kix of it were two vastly different things - especially when Kix’s face featured so prominently in his nightmares.

Jesse sighed, pulled Kix a little closer, and kept his eyes safely closed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
